The hydride ion (H−), was until recently considered to be primarily the province of plasma physicists. This form of hydrogen, where the atom bears an extra electron (e−) was thought to be extremely short-lived on the surface of the earth at standard pressures and temperatures (STP), and rather, it was considered to primarily exist, at least for any lifetime beyond a few nano-seconds, in plasmas in the laboratory and in the interior of stars. Recently, the hydride ion has been found to be quite plentiful in the earth's interior and even on the surface of the earth. Perhaps even more surprisingly, although there have only been small hints of this phenomenon in the biochemistry literature since the 1930s or earlier, the hydride ion plays a critical role in all known life forms on earth. The hydride ion acts as both an energy carrier and as an antioxidant in numerous biological systems. In its antioxidant role, this ion functions as a powerful primal, primitive, primeval, primordial and primary antioxidant found in all raw, unprocessed foods and in many “wild” unprocessed, untreated water sources in the biosphere.
Some methods of providing chemical components that produce the hydride ion (H−) in the human body have been published. However, those methods are not clear and may be dangerous in terms of causing cancer.
It is the purpose of this current application to provide a more economical method to produce the hydride ion (H−) in a form of a non-carcinogenic material.